rockstargamesfandomcom_es-20200222-history
Red Dead Redemption
Red Dead Redemption es un videojuego de acción-aventura estilo sandbox ambientado en el Viejo Oeste que ha sido desarrollado por Rockstar San Diego Está disponible desde el 18 de Mayo de 2010 en Norteamérica y desde el 21 en Europa y en Australia para las plataformas PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360. Es el Sucesor Espiritual de Red Dead Revolver, de 2004. Argumento Red Dead Redemption es protagonizado por John Marston, que quiere establecerse y llevar una vida "tranquila" tras años de carrera delictiva junto a una brutal banda. Es entonces cuando agentes del "Bureau" (lo que sería el FBI actual) entran en escena. Es el Gobierno quien obliga a Marston a dar caza a las bandas en una guerra despiadada, sin ley, en la que es difícil distinguir los bandos a ambos lados de la delgada línea del bien y del mal. Aquí todo es relativo. Y la presión del "Bureau" es el catalizador de la historia de Red Dead Redemption. Jugabilidad En el juego existirán varias misiones, aunque de momento es un misterio cuántas horas de historia tendrá. En la primera misión mostrada en la demostración, se trata de rescatar a una amiga de John Marston, Bonnie MacFarlane, retenida por una banda de matones que obedecen a un tal Norman Deek. Pretenden canjearla por su jefe en el polvoriento pueblo de Tumbleweed, aunque pronto se descubre que la banda no tiene ninguna intención de liberarla, al menos viva. Ella aparece en el centro de la desangelada aldea, subida a un taburete y con el lazo al cuello. Sólo disponemos de un margen muy corto de tiempo para salvarla matando a la mayor cantidad de miembros de la banda mientras ella queda colgada. Otra de las misiones gira en torno a un timador, colega de John Marston, que ha enfurecido a la gente con sus dudosos productos. Marston deberá salvarse a sí mismo y a su amigo de la ira de la masa, enfrentándose a oleadas de furiosos clientes estafados, todo ello a bordo de un carromato. Deberá dejar las amenazas atrás. Más misiones, en este caso junto a la banda del mexicano Santos, llevarán al protagonista a defender una línea de tren de un grupo de asaltantes a caballo. Es crucial mantener la velocidad del convoy, y proteger a los conductores. Para afrontar las misiones existe un amplio surtido de armas de época, lo que requiere una cierta habilidad. hay que olvidarse de metralletas y armas explosivas: aquí se estilan los fusiles, las escopetas, las recortadas, los revólveres, las pistolas y otras armas aptas para el cuerpo a cuerpo, como hachas, cuchillos y lazos. A la hora de usar las armas, vuelve la opción "Dead-eye" (algo así como el disparo certero), que se puede usar de dos maneras diferentes. Por un lado, en todas las armas existe la posibilidad de ralentizar el tiempo, con lo que se gana un tiempo precioso para matar a varios enemigos a cámara lenta, o enfrentarse a uno de ellos con más seguridad. La otra forma de usarlo se limita a las pistolas, y permite apuntar a varios objetivos (tantos como balas tenga el arma) y disparar una rápida ráfaga de disparos certeros, para lo cual la pantalla se vuelve en un tono sepia muy dramático. La muerte de los personajes está invariablemente acompañada de importantes cantidades de sangre (marca de la casa) y de aspavientos muy teatreros, puro "western". ] Naturalmente, las misiones están llenas de opciones y minijuegos que replican el universo de los productos de Rockstar. Se pueden vender objetos o productos naturales para sacar algo de dinero, y siempre está la opción de las apuestas. Un ejemplo es el juego de los cinco dedos, en el que hay que poner la mano en una mesa, con los dedos bien extendidos, y clavar el cuchillo entre ellos a la mayor velocidad posible. Uno puede ganar mucho dinero o pincharse un par de dedos, depende de la destreza que se tenga con los botones del mando.Mafia II and Red Dead Redemption delayed to fiscal 2010 - Joystiq Tema El tema musical central fue compuesto por Bill Elm y Woody Jackson. thumb|300px|right|Red Dead Redemption Información *Personajes **John Marston **Jack Marston *Lugares **New Austin **Nuevo Paraiso **West Elizabeth *Animales **Caballos *Misiones *Armas *Atuendos *Actividades *Transporte *Multijugador *Videos *Logros Motor gráfico Todo el juego está ejecutado sobre un motor gráfico híbrido entre Euphoria y Rockstar Advanced Game Engine, desarrollado por Rockstar San Diego específicamente para este título, pensado inicialmente para este juego y lanzado en 2006. Se trata del mismo motor usado en Midnight Club: Los Angeles y, por supuesto, en Grand Theft Auto IV. Gracias a él, los personajes adquieren casi vida propia, y no solo los humanos sino también todos los animales domésticos y silvestres que aparecerán en el juego. Sus movimientos y reacciones adquieren un realismo asombroso. Tráilers Imagenes Rdr twscreen bonnie.jpg Red dead azul.jpg Tumbleweed-2.jpg Artwork comisario Johnson.jpg John Marston en Chuparosa.jpg Misión El Gran asalto al tren mexicano.jpg 800px-Blackwater overview.jpg Wreck of the serendipity.jpg Juego del cuchillo RDR.jpg Mapa de RDRedemption.jpg Ahorcar a Bonnie MacFarlane.jpg Contenido Extra El 22 de Junio Rockstar lanzó el primer DLC gratuito para Red Dead Redemption llamado Outlaws to the end que incluye 10 nuevas misiones cooperativas para jugar online con sus respectivas recompensas y trofeos exclusivos. Disponible para ambas consolas, XBOX360 y PS3. Se esperan 9 lanzamientos de DLC a lo largo de este año e inicios del proximo. Algunos seran gratuitos y otros de paga. Referencias Véase también * Rockstar Games * Rockstar San Diego * Red Dead Revolver * Red Dead Redemption: The Man from Blackwater * Red Dead Redemption: Gunslingers * Red Dead Redemption: Outlaws to the end * Red Dead Redemption: Legends & Killers * Red Dead Redemption: Liars & Cheats * Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare * Red Dead Redemption Original Soundtrack Enlaces externos * Página oficial de:Red Dead Redemption en:Red Dead Redemption fr:Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption * Redemption